


The Funeral

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [30]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: The Fraser family must say goodbye to one of its members.





	The Funeral

Jamie and Claire Fraser drove their way to their house. It was Friday evening and the Frasers looked forward to a weekend off enjoying time with their children and with each other. As they stepped in the house, they were received by a an awkward silence, abnormal for a house with five children in. They walked to the kitchen, where they finally saw someone, Murtagh, Jamie's Godfather, who had been left in charge of the girls for the day, seemingly digging a hole on their garden.

'A Gostidh,' Said Jamie as they went to the garden, 'what are ye doin' here?'

'Bree's wee rat died while she was at school.' Murtagh explained 

''Twas a hamster, no a rat.' Jamie corrected Murtagh.

'Aye, and she wants to give it a proper burial. So Suzette send me to prepare a tomb.'

'Where is she?' Asked Claire.

'On her room with Faith and Suzette.'

Jamie and Claire went upstairs to find Brianna, face flustered by tears in Suzette's arms, while her sisters Faith and Morag diligently prepared Hamy the Hamster for its last trip. It had been laid to rest on a shoe box, lined with cotton balls and an old kitchen cloth, its favourite toy next to it.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, Bree.' Said Claire as they both went to hug their daughter. 

''Twas fine this mornin' and we came back...' Bree tried to explain, bursting again in full tears

'Come here, Bree.' Said Jamie. 'Dinna fash, Hamy is a better place now.'

'Ye think Hamy went to heaven?' Bree asked.

'Of course a leannan, Hamy is now in hamster heaven, with lots of food, and toys.'

Murtagh would think of them dumb for change into dark clothes for the burial of a rodent pet, but they knew Brianna would like if they did, and so, as the sun set, the Frasers rounded up on the garden for the funeral.

'We gathered here today,' Jamie started as Murtagh buried the shoe box,' to say our goodbye to Hamy the Hamster, who will be remembered as a loyal companion, taught us love and responsibility and gave us lovely memories.'

'I'll miss ye, Hamy, always.' Said Brianna, placing a flower she had just plucked for one of the garden shrubs.

'Me too,' Said Faith, placing a flower of their own, ''twas fun to see it playin' with the wheel.'

'And when it put all the food on its cheeks.' Said wee Morag.

'And it was cleaner that I thought it would be.' Said Claire.

Suzette nudged Murtagh to say something too. 'I suppose 'twas a nice wee rat.'

'Hamster!' The Fraser girls shouted back, for Murtagh's embarrassment.

'Mam, ' Said Brianna, 'we need something to mark Hamy's tomb.'

'Aye,' Said Faith, 'but we couldn't find anythin' for it.'

'What about I take you two tomorrow to the shop to choose a nice flower pot to plant over it.' Said Claire to the girls, who promptly nodded. 'That would be a good way to remember Hamy. Now, let's go for dinner.'


End file.
